are you my destiny ?
by sj.friends
Summary: Tadir manusia sesungguhnya hanya Tuhan yang tau, sekeras apapun manusia berusaha mengubah takdirnya, jika Tuhan tidak menghendakinya maka tidak akan berubah takdir manusia tersebut, begitu pula sebaliknya/straigh FF/Oneshoot/ryeowook and You/mindRnR?


title : Are You My Destiny ?

Author : Shita Kim

Cast :Kim Ryeo Wook (Super Junior) , Kang Hyo Ah (OC) , Kim Jung Wook (F.I.X), Ect.

Genre : Romance

-Tadir manusia sesungguhnya hanya Tuhan yang tau, sekeras apapun manusia berusaha mengubah takdirnya, jika Tuhan tidak menghendakinya maka tidak akan berubah takdir manusia tersebut, begitu pula sebaliknya, jika Tuhan menghendaki manusia tersebut untuk mengubah takdirnya maka Tuhan akan merubah takdir manusia tersebut-

Hyo Ah POV

Udara yang sangat dingin malam ini sama sekali tidak membuatku beranjak dari tempat ku barada saat ini, hanya duduk terdiam memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, air mataku pun sudah kering untuk menangisi semuanya.

FLASHBACK

"Oppa ada apa?, Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku datang kesini?" Tanyaku saat Namja itu datang.

"Hyo Ah, sepertinya hubungan kita harus berakhir disini." Ucapnya datar, tanpa memandangku.

"Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau bergurau ?" Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja namja yang sangat aku cintai ini katakan.

"Mianhae."

"Oppa!"

Namja itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ku begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun lagi, tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh begitu saja, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang benar-benar ku cintai tanpa sebab dan alasan.

FLASHBACK END

Hari sudah semakin gelap sama sekali tidak membuatku beranjak dari tempat ini, ini sudah berjam-jam aku duduk disini, menangisi kenyataan yang terjadi

"Oppa sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas, aku sangat mencintaimu Oppa."

Neo gateun saram tto eobseo….

"Yeoboseyo."

"Hyo Ah, kau dimana? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah malam, cepat pulang."

"Ne."

Aku pun segera pulang karena tak ingin membuat Eommaku khawatir.

Setelah kejadian sore tadi pun ku putuskan tak ingin lagi mengingat namja itu lagi, aku ingin melupakan semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya, aku ingin mengubur semua kenanganku bersamanya, bahkan untuk mengucap namanya pun lidah ku terasa kaku, ku anggap setelah kejadian ini aku dengannya tidak pernah kenal.

Aku pun tiba dirumah, terlihat Eomma mondar-mandir didepan pintu menungguku, jelas saja ini sudah jam 11 malam, aku pun segera membuka pintu pagar dan menghampirinya, dari raut wajahnya telihat sekali kekhawatiran.

"Kau dari mana? Eomma sangat mengkhawarirkanmu."

"Mianhae Eomma telah membuatmu khawatir, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja tadi, tapi tanpa ku sadari sudah hampir tengah malam." Aku langsung memeluk Eommaku yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kkaja kita masuk, udara disini sangat dingin, Eomma akan membuatkanmu coklat hangat."

"Kkaja." Aku pun masuk kedalam rumah bersama Eomma.

Ryeo Wook POV

"Hyo Ah, sepertinya hubungan kita harus berakhir disini." Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu, Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae Hyo.

"Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau bergurau ?" Dia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ku ucapkan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae." Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun padanya.

"Oppa!" Sakit sekali mendengarnya berkata separti itu, aku bahkan tidak pantas untuknya.

Maafkan aku Hyo Ah, Maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak ingin semakin menyakitimu Hyo, Jika kau tau Hyo aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, tapi takdir berkata lain Hyo, aku sakit, aku mengidap Leukimia, hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi, aku tidak ingin ketika aku mati nanti kau menagis atas kematianku, aku ingin melihat mu selalu tersenyum dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih bahagia.

Flashback

"Ryeo Wook-ssi." Panggil dokter yang memeriksaku tadi.

"Ne Dok, Bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaanku ?"

"Ryeo Wook-ssi kau mengidap Leukimia." Ucap Dokter Shin hati-hati.

"Leukimia? Maksud dokter kanker darah?"

"Ne, kau mengidap kanker darah stadium 3."

"Apa masih dapat disembuhkan Dok?"

"Itu tergantung dengan usaha dan keinginanmu untuk sembuh."

"Bagaimana caranya Dok?"

"Jika kau mau, aku akan mengirimmu ke Inggris, Dokter Kim, temanku adalah salah satu Dokter Kanker terbaik di sana, Beliau akan membantumu selama melakukan pengobatan disana."

"Baiklah Dok jika itu yang terbaik, Gamsahamnida."

Saat mengetahui aku mengidap penyakit ini, serasa ribuan jarum menghujamku, kenapa harus aku?, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hyo Ah, bagaimana perasaanya jika suatu saat nanti aku mati karena penyakit ini.

Lalu kuputuskan untuk menemuinya, tapi sebelum menemuinya aku menemui Eommanya terlebih dahulu, aku ingin menitipkan Hyo Ah padanya saat aku berada di Inggris untuk melekukan pengobatan, atau bahkah jika hal buruk terjadi padaku, aku ingin Eommanya tidak memberi tahu Hyo Ah akan hal ini, setelah itu aku pergi ketaman untuk menemui Hyo Ah ditaman.

Flashback End

Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan, aku melihat dia menangis ditaman itu sendirian berjam-jam lamanya, menangisi namja bodoh sepertiku, betapa jahatnya aku membiarkanya sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini ditengah udara malam yang sangat dingin, ingin sekali aku kesana dan memeluknya, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku sudah mengambil keputusan ini. Hyo Ah Mianhae Jeonmal Mianhae.

Aku melihat dia menerima telepon dari seseorang, kurasa dari Eommanya, karena tadi aku yang menghubungi Eommanya, tak lama setelah itu Hyo Ah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, aku pun mengikutinya sampai ia tiba didepan rumahnya, setelah itu aku pulang untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ku bawa ke Inggris besok.

Incheon Internatioanal Air Port.

"Hyo Ah tunggu aku hingga aku sembuh, aku akan kembali dengan kondisi yang sehat." Batinku sebelum aku meninggalkan Korea.

Aku menggunakan Korean Airlines untuk ke Inggris, setelah berjam-jam akhirnya aku tiba di Inggris, semoga hal baik menyertaiku.

Selama aku di Inggris aku menghubungi Eomma Hyo Ah untuk menanyakan keadaan Hyo

Kondisiku semakin melemah, sudah hampir 5 bulan aku di Rumah Sakit, tapi kondisiku tidak juga membaik, bahkan status leukimiaku naik menjadi stadium akhir, aku semakin khawatir dengan keadaanku sendiri, aku takut tidak bisa lagi melihat Hyo Ah, yang ku butuhkan saat ini adalah dia, yeoja yang sangat ku cintai, Eomma Hyo Ah sering mengirimiku foto Hyo Ah yang diambil secara diam-diam untuk mengobati rasa rinduku padanya.

Aku sangat muak dengan obat-obatan, tansfusi sel darah mereh, cheotherapy, bahkan terapi radiasi yang ku lakukan tapi tidak memberikan perkembangan, aku semakin frustasi dengan kondisiku, Dokter yang merawatku selalu memberikan semangat agar aku terus berjuang melawan penyakitku, Dokter itu pun terus mencarikan donor sumsum tulang belakang agar aku dapat melakukan transplansi.

Tuhan tolang bantu aku untuk sembuh dari penyakit ini, aku sangat ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan orang yangku cintai, bukan dengan obat-obatan dan alat-alat terapi ini, aku ingin sekali melihatnya tersenyum dan memelukku, aku sangat ingin menjadikannya isteriku, menjadikannya ibu dari anak-anakku kelak.

Jung Wook adik sepupuku sore ini datang untuk merawatku, dia memutuskan meninggalkan korea dan meninggalkan karirnya sebagai penyanyi untuk merawatku disini, jujur aku sangat senang, karena selama ini aku sangat kesepian, tapi aku melarang Eomma ikut kesini, karena aku tak ingin membuat Eomma semakin cemas dengan keadaanku yang semakin memburuk.

"Hyung kenapa kau tambah kurus, selama ini kau bilang kau baik-baik saja." Jung Wook saat tiba dan melihat kondisiku yang terbaring lemah di rumah sekit.

"Aku memang baik saja." Kataku lemah.

"Kau ini selalu membohongiku hyung."

"Bagaimana keadaan Eommaku?"

"Ahjuma sangat merindukanmu hyung begitu juga dengan Appamu."

"Aku juga sangat merindukan mereka, lalu bagaimana keadaan Hyo Ah?"

"Kau ini, sedang sakit malah memikirkan keadaan orang lain, dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku rasa dia belum bisa melupakakanmu hyung, sampai sekarang dia belum punya pacar, dia terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Obrolan kami pun berlanjut dengan berbagai macam topik pembicaraan, Jung Wook dapat sedikit melupakan akan sakit yang kuraskan.

Hyo Ah POV

"Ahhh sial ini sudah hampir 5 bulan kenapa kau tidak juga mau pergi dari pikiranku dan juga hatiku." Teriakku dalam hati.

Benar ini sudah hampir 5 bulan setelah kejadian itu, bahkan aku juga tidak melihatnya di kampus, saat ku tanya pada Jung Wook katanya dia pindah ke Inggris, saat ku tanyakan lagi untuk apa? Jung Wook bilang bukan urusanmu, Eh tapi untuk apa dia pindah kesana?, Eomma dan Appanya juga di sini, dan dia pun juga tak mempunyai kerabat atau teman yang tinggal di Inggris, ini sangat aneh , tepat sehari setelah mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya dia pindah ke Inggris, Ryeo Wook sebenarnya ada apa?.

Aku benar-benar tak dapat melupakannya sedikitpun, aku sudah berusaha semampuku tapi tidak bisa, aku sudah mencoba membuka hatiku pada pria lain, tapi hanya dia pria yang dapat membuatku gila, Ryeo Wook bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Tok tok tokkk !

"Eomma boleh masuk?" Tanya Eomma dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Eomma masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci." Aku segera menghapus air mataku agar tidak dilihat Eommaku.

"Chagiya, mata mu sembab, apa kau habis menangis?"

"Tidak Eomma, aku tidak menangis." Kataku berbohong, biarpun aku tau Eomma tau kalau aku sedang berbohong.

"Apa kau ada masalah?, kau bisa cerita pada Eomma."

"Eomma."

"Ada apa Hyo? Apa kau sedang merindukannya?" Tepat sekali pertannyaan Eomma.

"Ne, Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya, Apa dia baik-baik saja di Inggris? Apa dia juga merindukanku?" Tanyaku pada Eomma sambil menangis di pangkuannya.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja Hyo, dia juga pasti sangat merindukanmu sama separtimu, Eomma yakin itu." Terdengar keyakinan yang sangat dari ucapan Eomma.

"Kenapa Eomma bisa seyakin ini?"

"Karena Eomma mengenalnya, dia adalah pria yang baik."

"Kalau dia pria yang baik kenapa dia meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa ada alasan."

"Dia pasti punya alasan tapi dia tidak bisa memberi tahumu karena takut membuatmu terluka." Jelas Eomma.

"Apa mungkin seperti itu?"

"Ne, Jika kau mau menunggunya sebentar, Eomma yakin dia akan kembali padamu lagi."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, kau hanya perlu percaya padanya."

Eomma pun meninggalkan ku sendiri, aku merenungi kata-kata Eomma tadi, yang Eomma katakan ada benarnya juga, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku tanpa alasan, baiklah akan ku coba untuk menunggu dan percaya padanya seperti yang Eomma katakan.

Ryeo Wook POV

"Ini sudah 1 tahun aku dinggris, hari ini aku akan menjalaini transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang, semoga saja aku dapat sembuh." Batinku.

Sebelum aku melakukan Operasi Transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang ini, aku meghubungi Eomma dan Appa dan juga Eomma Hyo Ah untuk meminta doa agar operasiku berjalan lancar.

"Tuhan berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk hidup." Inilah doaku sebelum obat biusku bereaksi.

Author POV

Sudah hampir 8 jam Ryeo Wook, berada di ruang operasinya, Jung Wook menunggu di depan ruang operasi sambil terus berdoa agar operasi hyungnya itu berhasil.

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi itu, segera Jung Wook menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakku Dok?" Tanya Jung Wook cemas.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, semoga saja tubuhnya tidak menolak donor itu."

"Baiklah terimakasih Dok."

Ryeo Wook pun di pindahkan keruang rawatnya, 2 jam kemudia Ryeo Wook sadar.

"Hyung kau sudah sadar, tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil dokter." Jung Wook memanggil Dokter untuk mengecek kondisinya.

Dokter pun datang dengan 2 orang suster untuk mengecek keadaan Ryeo Wook,

"Keadaanya sudah membaik, dia dapat keluar dalam 2 minggu kedepan." Jelas dokter kepada Jung Wook.

"Terimakasih Dok."

Dokter dan suster meninggalkan kamar Ryeo Wook.

"Hyung kata dokter kau dapat keluar dalam 2 minggu kedepan."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

Ryeo Wook POV

"Hyung kata dokter kau dapat keluar dalam 2 minggu kedepan." Jelas Jung Wook padaku.

"JInjja?"

"Ne."

Aku sangat senang, itu artinya dalam 2 minggu lagi aku dapat pulang kekorea dan dapat bertemu kedua orang tuaku dan juga Hyo Ah, aku sangat merindukan mereka semua, aku merindukan Incheon kampung halamanku, aku merindukan Seoul tempatku kuliah, aku merindukan Jeju tempat yang sering kukunjungi bersama Hyo Ah.

"Hyung aku keluar sebentar ya, aku lapar aku ingin cari makan." Ucap Jung Wook sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanyaku cemas

"Belum, aku kan dari tadi menunggui mu jadi belum sempat makan."

"Dasar kau ini, bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi sakit gara-gara telat makan hanya untuk menungguiku hah?" Aku pura-pura marah pada anak ini.

"Ne Mianhae, aku tadi terlalu cemas."

"Ya Sudah, sana cepat makan yang banyak !"

"Ne Hyung."

Ahhh Akhirnya aku kembali kekorea, Aku rindu sekali, satu tahun aku tidak berada di tempat ini, Jung Wook pun sepertinya sangat bahagia.

Akupun segera pulang ke Incheon rumah kedua orang tuaku, aku merindukan mereka, aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu mereka untuk memberi kejutan, setibanya di rumah aku menekan bel dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Eomma." Aku langsung berlari dan memeluk Eommaku yang terkejut dengan kepulanganku yang tanpa pemberi tahuan ini.

"Ryeo Wook." Eomma menangis.

"Eomma, jangan menangis, apa Eomma tidak senang jika aku pulang?" Tanyaku pura-pura marah pada Eommaku.

"Anak Nakal." Eomma menjitak kepalaku lembut.

"Ya ya ! Eomma mana boleh memukul orang yang baru sembuh dari sakit." Kataku merajuk

"Biarkan saja, tega sekali kau meninggalkan Eomma selama 1 tahun, dan tidak mengizinkan Eomma dan Appamu mengunjungimu di Inggris."

"Mianhae Eomma, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu cemas dengan kondisiku."

"Anak ini, aku sangat merindukan anakku satu-satunya ini."

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Eomma, Appa mana?"

"Appamu ada di Restaurant."

"Ahh baiklah aku akan memasak untuk Eomma dan Appa."

"Kkaja masuk udara diluar dingin, Jung Wook Kkaja." Eomma mengajakku dan Jung Wook masuk.

Aku pun memasakkan beberapa masakan kesukaan Appa Eomma dan Jung Wook, untuk makan malam, aku meminta Jung Wook untuk menginap di sini malam ini untuk istirahat.

"Ryeo Wook, Kapan kau datang?, Kenapa tidak memberi tahu Appa?" Appa datang-datang terkejut saat aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hhhehe." Aku hanya tersenyum-senyum lalu memeluk Appa.

"Appa Bogoshipo." Ujarku pada Appa.

"Anak ini, Appa juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Kkaja, Aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan Appa."

Kami berempat makan malam dengan suasana yang sangat hangat aku dan Jung Wook banyak bercerita selama kami tinggal disana, sesekali kami tertawa karena Jung Wook membuat lelucon yang aneh.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Jung Wook memutuskan kembali ke Seoul, Jung Wook harus melanjutkan karirnya yang di tunda beberapa bulan karena harus menjagaku, dan aku kembali melanjutkan kuliahku, dan tentu saja aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Hyo Ah, tadi aku sudah memberi tahu Eomma Hyo kalau aku sudah kembali kekorea, dan aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Hyo Ah, Karena itu setelah meletakkan beberapa barangku di apartmenku, aku segera menuju rumah Hyo Ah.

Eomma Hyo Ah, menyambutku dengan hangat dia memelukku saat aku tiba dirumahnya, aku bingung ingin memberi kejutan apa pada Hyo Ah, akhirnya ku putuskan aku memasak saja, memasak memang menjadi andalanku, hhahaha, Aku pun memulai memasak makanan kesukaan Hyo dibantu oleh Eomma Hyo.

Makanan pun sudah siap, tinggal menunggu Hyo Ah pulang dari kuliah, aku meminta izin pada Eomma Hyo untuk melihat-lihat kamar Hyo Ah, Eommanya pun mengizinkan, aku segera menuju kamar yang ditunjukkan Eomma Hyo tadi, kubuka pintunya perlahan, kamarnya bersih rapi dan wangi, banyak terpajang foto-foto kami berdua dulu.

"Hyo tarnyata kau masih mencintaiku dan menungguku." Kataku bahagia melihat barang-barang yang ku berikan padanya dulu masih tertata rapi.

"Aku pulang." Ahh itu pasti Hyo Ah.

Hyo Ah POV

"Aku pulang." Teriakku

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Eomma begitu aku masuk rumah.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin segera makan."

"Ya sudah cuci tanganmu dan segera kemeja makan."

"Ne." Aku segera mencuci tanganku dan kemeja makan separti perintah Eomma.

"Eomma, masak banyak sekali." Eomma hanya tersenyum.

"Ini enak sekali, dan ini bukan seperti rasa masakan Eomma."

"Itu masakanku dibantu Eommamu !" kata seseorang dari belakang, Suara ini, aku sangat kenal suara ini, aku segera menoleh kesumber suara, Benar ini suara Ryeo Wook Oppa !

"Apa kau terkejut aku disini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau ! Untuk apa kau disini?" Tanyaku pada orang yang sangat aku rindukan ini.

"Aku merindukanmu." Katanya dan langsung memelukku.

"Lepaskan aku ! Untuk apa kau disini, aku membencimu." Sungguh aku berbohong aku hanya tidak dapat mengendalikan emosiku.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Pertanyaan ini, aku tak dapat menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan kau merindukanku setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku yang mendesak keluar.

"Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae!" Suaranya pun bergetar, Apa dia juga menagis?

"Kau jahat Oppa kau jahat, kau membuatku tersiksa setelah kau memutuskan hubungan kita, dan menghilang begitu saja, tanpa pernah ada kabar?" Ini sangat menyiksaku, setahun ini aku memendamnya dalam hatiku, baru sekarang aku dapat mengeluarkannya.

"Sungguh aku minta maaf padamu, kau boleh menghukumku Hyo."

"Aku merindukanmu Oppa, Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Aku juga Hyo, aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu."

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini, makan dulu, baru nanti di lanjutkan." Eomma merusak suasana saja.

"Eomma." Kata kami serentak.

Kami pun hanya tersenyum salah tingkah dan Aku, Eomma, dan Ryeo Wook Oppa makan masakan yang sudah dibuat Oppa dan Eomma untukku.

Setelah kami makanpun Oppa mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan keluar, katanya dia sangat merindukan semua hal yang biasa dilakukan di Korea, setelah aku mandi dan mengganti bajuku, aku dan Oppa pamit pada Eomma.

Tibalah kami disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahku, Oppa membelikanku Ice Cream dan kami duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman ini, seribu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ku tanyakan padanya.

"Sebenarnya Oppa selama ini kemana?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Inggris." Jawabnya sangat singkat.

"Untuk apa Oppa kesana?"

Ryeo Wook POV

"Sebenarnya Oppa selama ini kemana?" Tanyanya memulai pembicaraan

"Inggris." Jawabku sangat singkat.

"Untuk apa Oppa kesana?" Aigoo ! kenapa kau harus bertanya seperti ini, aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Untuk,,, Untuk,," Kataku menggantung.

"Untuk apa?" Dia mulai kesal.

"Untuk berobat." Akhirnya aku berkata yang sesungguhnya pada Hyo Ah.

"Hah? Berobat? Memang kau sakit apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Leukimia." Jawabku hati-hati.

"MWOO? LEUKIMIA? Apa kau sedang bergurau?" Pekiknya tak percaya.

"Tidak Hyo."

"Oppa kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Kau anggap aku apa selama ini, sampai hal sepenting itu kau tak beri tahukan padaku, dan membiarkan aku membencimu selama 1 tahun ini karena hal bodoh itu." Dia menangis lagi, Ahh Jebal Hyo jangan menangis.

"Aigo Hyo, Jangan menangis aku mohon, aku tidak memberi tahumu, kerena aku tak ingin kau mencemaskanku, lagi pula aku sudah sembuh, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jelasku.

"Kau jahat, Kau membuatku terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat jahat, membenci orang yang dicintainya yang sedang sakit, kau jahat, aku membencimu."

"Ahh Mianhae Hyo, Jinjja kau membenciku?" tanyaku malah menggodanya.

"Ne, aku sangat membencimu." Tapi tiba-tiba dia memelukku.

"Aku benci karena tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku benci tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, aku benci karena tidk bisa membencimu." Bisiknya lemah.

"Saranghae Hyo, Mianhae."

"Oppa, aku sangat mencintaimu maka dari itu kau jangan mencoba pergi dariku lagi."

"Ne Hyo, Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, dan aku takkan pernah lagi pergi darimu, aku bisa gila kalau aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu." Dia hanya terus menangis dalam pelukanku, perlahan ku lepas pelukannya dan berlutut di hadapannya, dan mengeluarkan benda kecil yang sedari tadi ada di kantungku.

"Kang Hyo Ah, Would you merry me?" Tiba-tiba Jung Wook keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan bermain gitar sambil menyanyikan lagu Merry Me milik Kim Hyun Joong.

"Kang Hyo Ah Listen to me !" kali ini aku yang bernyanyi dan Jung Wook bermain gitar.

"Maeil achim nuneul tto

Mo-ning keo-pi reul ma-si-go

Kkeum-man gateun gipeun

Maeum uljeokkan nareun

Nal anajuneun

I promise that moment I swear (I swear on this moment)

Geu-reon sarangi dwae julraeyo

Geudael wihan love song"

"Please accept my heart

Every morning I open my eyes

And drink the morning coffee

It feels just like a dream

On days I feel blue, you hold me

I promise that moment I swear (I swear on this moment)

Will you be that kind of love to me?

This is love song for you (love song)"

"Yes, I Do Oppa, I Do." Akupun memeluknya dan memberikan cincin yang sempat ku beli diInggris.

"SARANGHAE KANG HYO AH."

"NADO SARANGHAE KIM RYEO WOOK."

"YEEAAHH CHUKAHAE !" teriak Jung Wook.

"Yakk ! Kau ini berisik sekali, menggangu saja." Protesku

"Hyung kau ini jahat sekali, bahkan aku menunda pekerjaanku hanya untuk membantu mu melamar Yeoja mu itu, tapi kau malah separti ini padaku."

"Hhahaha." Aku dan Hyo Ah tertawa melihat wajah Jung Wook.

"Yakk ! Kenapa kalian tertawa, aku tidak mau tahu, kau haru mentraktirku makan malam."

"Hhahha, baiklah untuk adik sepupuku yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam, kkaja kita pergi kerestoran yang kau mau."

"Jinjja Hyung?"

"Ne."

"Ahhh Gomawo Hyung." Katanya sambil memelukku.

"Hmm, lepaskan Namjachinguku." Hyo Ah melepas pelukan Jung Wook padaku.

"Hahhaha." Kami tertawa bersama.

Akhirnya kami menggunakan mobil milik Jung Wook untuk mencari restoran untuk kami semua makan malam, kami pun tiba di salah satu restoran jepang langganan Jung Wook, pelayan datang dengan membawakan buku menu untuk kami, setelah mencatat semua pesanan kami pelayan tersebutpun pergi kekitchen untuk menyiapkan makanan yang kami pesan, tak perlu waktu lama pelanyan tersebut kembali dengan pesanan kami, setelah meletakkan makanan yang kami pesan pelayan tersebut pergi.

"Ahh Hyung seandainya kau mentraktirku seperti ini setiap hari." Jung Wook mengatakan sambil memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Bisa Bangkrut aku jika mentraktirmu di tempat seperti ini setiap hari."

"Hhahahhaha." Jung Wook dan Hyo Ah tertawa mendengar pernyataanku.

"Yakk Hyung kapan rencananya kau akan menikah dengan Hyo Ah."

"Yakk Jung Wook-ah, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan mengunakan tambahan Noona?" Protes Hyo Ah.

"Shireo, kau hanya satu tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Yakk bocah ini."

"Sudahlah kalian seperti anak kecil saja."

"Jadi Hyung?"

"Hhhmm, bagaimana Hyo?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Mungkin aku menunggu kami menyelesaikan kuliah kami terlebih dahulu."

"Aku setuju." Ucap Hyo Menyetujui rencanaku.

"Bukankah setahun lagi kuliah kalian akan selesai?" Tanya Jung Wook lagi.

"Ne."

Kami pun melanjutkan makan malam kami dengan hangat, setelah selasai makan aku pun membayar bill-nya dan kamipun segera pulang, Jung Wook mengantarkan aku dan Hyo Ah sampai ruamah.

Satu tahun kemudian…

"Akhirnya kau berhasil menyelelesikan kuliahmu dengan nilai yang bagus." Appa memelukku.

"Ne Appa, ini berkat dukunganmu, Gamsahamnida karena Appa dan Eomma selalu mendukung dan selalu berdoa untukku sehingga aku bisa menjadi seperti ini." Aku menagis dipelukan Appa, Eomma pun ikut memelukku.

Setelah acara wisudaku Aku, Appa, Eomma, Hyo Ah, Eomma Hyo Ah, dan Jung Wook, pergi ke restauran milik Appa, untuk merayakan kelulusanku dan Hyo Ah, kami pun tiba di restaurant, dan akmi segera menuju meja yang memang sengaja sudah disiapkan untuk kami, pelayan menghidangkan makanan yang sudah Appa pesan.

"Appa, Eomma, Hyo Ah Eomma, hhmm Aku dan Hyo Ah telah menyelesaikan pendidikan dan kami berencana melanjutkan hubungan kami menuju yang lebih serius, sebelumnya aku sudah bicara dengan Hyo Ah, kami hanya tinggal mendapat restu dari Appa, Eomma, dan Hyo Ah Eomma."

"Appa dan Eomma sih setuju saja, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan lakukanlah selama itu dapat membuatmu bahagia dan tidak menyimpang." Terang Appa yang di ikuti anggukkan setuju dari Eomma.

"Eomma juga setuju." Tambah Hyo Ah Eomma.

"Kim Ajjuma dan Ajjushi, dan Kang Ajjuma sudah setuju jadi sekarang kita hanya tinggal menentukan waktunya saja." Jung Wook yang bicara kali ini

"Hhhmm bagaimana kalau sebulan lagi?" Usul Appa.

"Apa tidak terkesan terburu-buru?" Tanya Hyo Ah.

"Bukan kah kalian sudah 5 tahun berpacaran? Dan itu artinya kalian sudah lama merencanakan hari pernikahan kalian bukan?." Ujar Hyo Ah Eomma.

"Baiklah kami setuju, kami serahkan semuanya pada Appa, Eomma dan Hyo Ah Eomma saja."

"Baiklah kami akan mengatur semuanya untuk kalian." Kata Appa dan disetujui oleh Eomma dan Hyo Eomma.

.

.

Author POV

Hari yang dinantikan Ryeo Wook dan Hyo Ah telah tiba, hari yang telah mereka nantikan selama kurang lebih 5 tahun, Hari yang sangat penting bagi mereka, beberapa jam lagi status mereka akan berubah menjadi suami-isteri, hal yang paling diinginkan oleh seluruh pasangan didunia.

Terlihat seorang Yeoja, dengan mengunakan gaun pengantinnya terlihat sangat anggun, memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya ke gereja untuk melaksanakan pemberkatan, yeoja itu didampingi sahabatnya karena Eommanya sudah berada di gereja.

Di sisi lain Kim Ryeo Wook sedang menunggu pengantinnya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, antara senang, bahagia, gugup dan takut, sedari tadi Jung Wook mencoba menenangkannya dengan berkata "Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar Hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Tapi tidak mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Hyo Ah masih di perjalanan menuju gereja, perasaanya tidak tenang, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Hyo Ah, Kau jangan tegang, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujar sahabatnya.

"Ne."

Tiba-tiba…

BRAAAAAAAKKKKKK !

Sebuah truck menghantam mobil yang di tumpaingi Hyo Ah, mobil itu terpental mengenai pembatas jalan dan terguling beberapa kali dan akhirnya… DDDUAARRRR mobil tersebut meledak dan terbakar seluruhnya.

.

.

"Hyung." Ucap Jung Wook hati-hati.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeo Wook, namja itu tak dapat berfikir apapun sekarang, dia hanya memandangi Yeoja yang sangat di cintainya sudah terbaring tak bernyawa.

"Hyo Ah kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan cara separti ini?, Hyo bukankah hari ini adalah hari pernikahaan kita? Tapi kenapaku malah pergi meninggalkanku?" Bisik Ryeo Wook di telinga Hyo Ah.

"Hyo Ah Ireona, ayo kita kegereja nanti kita terlambat." Ryeo Wook mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hyo Ah.

"Hyung tenanglah." Jung Wook mencoba menenangkan Hyungnya.

"Hyo, bukankah hari ini hari pernikahan kita, kenapa kau malah tidur? Ireona Hyo-ya Ireona palliwa."

"Jung Wook, kenapa Hyo Ah tidak mau bangun, nanti kita terlambat, pendeta dan tamu pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Hyung." Jung Wook menangis.

"Jung Wook kenapa kau menangis, cepat bantu aku membangunkan Hyo Ah."

"Hyung sadarlah Hyo Ah telah pergi, dia sudah tenang di surga."

"TIDAK, HYO AH CEPAT BANGUNLAH, BUKTIKAN PADA MEREKA JIKA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, HYO AH, KANG HYO AH, BANGUN, bangunlah." Ryeo Wook semakin histeris dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Hyung kenapa kau separti ini, relakan Hyo Ah Hyung, dia sudah tenang disana."

*MAKAM HYO AH*

Ryeo Wook hanya tertunduk lemah, melihat tubuh Hyo Ah dimasukkan kedalam tanah, dan perlahan dikubur didalam tanah, hatinya pedih melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya meninggalkannya secepat ini, Ryeo Wook tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, Ia pun menangis diatas pusaran Yeoja yang di cintainya itu.

"Hyung percayalah Hyo Ah sudah bahagia di surga." Jung Wook memeluk Hyungnya.

Eomma Hyo Ah pun hanya diam seribu bahasa, pandanganya kosong, tidak menyangka akan kehilangan putri kesayanganya begitu cepat, tapi Eomma Hyo Ah masih lebih tegar dibandingkan Ryeo Wook. "Semoga kau bahagia di surga putri kecilku." Doa Hyo Ah Eomma. Appa dan Eomma Ryeo Wookpun tak kuasa menahan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

.

.

Sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Hyo Ah di hari pernikahanya dengan Ryeo Wook itu, Ryeo Wook selalu duduk didalam gereja sendiri berharap Hyo Ah akan datang, walaupun hal itu mustahil terjadi, Ryeo Wook sadar jika Hyo Ah telah pergi untuk selamanya, tapi hati Ryeo Wook selalu menuntut dirinya agar selalu yakin jika suatu saat Hyo Ah akan datang.

Sudah sebulan lebih Ryeo Wook melakukan kegiatan rutinnya selalu duduk sendiri didalam gereja, Jung Wook tidak tega melihat Ryeo Wook seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya, "Hyung sadarlah, Hyo Ah sudah tenang dialam sana, dia sudah bahagia disurga Hyung." Ujar Jung Wook yang mulai kesal melihat Hyungnya seperti ini, sebenarnya dia tidak tega tapi ini salah dan Jung Wook tidak ingin melihat Hyungnya terpuruk dalam keadaan ini terus, dia terlalu menyayangi Hyungnya.

"Tapi aku harus menunggunya Jung Wook, Aku tidak ingin jika Hyo Ah datang nanti aku tidak ada." Ucap Ryeo Wook lirih.

"HENTIKAN HYUNG !, ini salah, Hyo Ah telah pergi, tidak bisakah kau menata hidupmu kembali seperti dulu? Apa kau pikir dengan kau seperti ini Hyo Ah akan kembali?, Tidak sadarkah jika banyak orang yang menyayangimu khawatir dengan keadaanmu seperti ini?, Aku pun yakin Hyo Ah tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini" Ucap Jung Wook meninggi.

Ryeo Wook tertunduk, dia terisak memikirkan ucapan Jung Wook, diapun juga tidak ingin seperti ini, tapi dia tidak bisa, dia tidak snggup merelakan orang yang sangat dicintainya begitu saja, setelah apa yang dia perjuangkan untuk bisa bersama Hyo Ah, dia harus menjalani pengobatan yang sangat menyakitkan hanya untuk tetep bertahan hidup dan apa sekarang? Bahkan Hyo Ah pergi meninggalkannya, apakah ini adil ? mengapa takdir begitu jahat padanya?.

"Sudahlah Hyung, Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung, aku tidak ingin melihatmu separti ini terus hyung, aku mohon berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah Hyo Ah akan datang."

"Jung Wook-ah, mengapa harus aku dan Hyo Ah? Kau tahu betapa aku mencintai Hyo Ah, bahkan aku rela menjalani pengobatan yang menyakitkan hanya untuk bisa bertahan hidup dan agar aku bisa selalu bersama Hyo Ah."

"Aku tau Hyung, Aku tau, aku yakin Tuhan punya rencana indah untukmu Hyung, mungkin bukan dengan Hyo Ah tapi kau harus yakin Tuhan itu punya rencana dibalik setiap kejadian hyung."

"Apakah seperti itu?"

"Ne Hyung, kau hanya perlu percaya pada Tuhan."

.

"Oppa."

"Hyo Ah, kau datang, aku yakin kau pasti datang."

"Ne, Oppa aku datang, Oppa hiduplah dengan baik, sehat dan bahagialah dengan orang lain."

"Hyo Ah apa maksudmu?"

"Aku datang hanya untuk menyampaikan itu Oppa, aku sudah bahagia, dan aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia, lupakan aku dan carilah penggantiku."

"Shireo !, mana mungkin aku mencari pengganti mu."

"Oppa berhentilah seperti ini, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Hyo Ah."

"Oppa aku mencintaimu, selamat tinggal oppa."

Hahhhh hhaaahh hhaaahhh Ryeo Wook terbangun dengan nafas tak beraturan, ternyata hanya mimpi…

"Hyo Ah aku juga mencintaimu."

"Baiklah Hyo Ah aku akan hidup bahagia separti yang kau inginkan." Ucap Ryeo Wook tersenyum.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Review pliss, chingu..


End file.
